Season's Call o Hatake Kakashi o
by azuredreamers
Summary: Little haiku poems escorting Hatake Kakashi through the magic of all four seasons.
1. Chapter 1 o Winter o

**  
>o1. Winter<strong>

The first sign of winter coming was indeed the decrease of the temperature, as most people thought. People would wear thicker clothes, put on gloves and scarves, and some would even wear those winter coats which seemed more like suffocating than protecting them from cold.

But for [Name], the first snow of the year had to be the messenger of winter.

So, every year, she refused to change into warmer clothes until the first snow fell…

…which always resulted in her catching a cold.

And had she complained even once? No. She actually seemed happy to fall ill.

Kakashi sighed. Around this time every year, he seemed to sigh a lot. He was the only one who could look after his ill friend, after all.

Only one not busy with family, in their warm and happy houses.

He knocked on [Name]'s door while trying to balance the books and medicines in his other hand.

Every year was the same.

Kakashi would spend most of his time in her apartment keeping her company until she felt good enough to go outside again. He would bring her books to read, cook some soup which always seemed to make her feel better and stay until she fell asleep. She would be furious when she woke up to see he was gone. He even had to sleep there once or twice –or more than thrice- because she locked them in and hid the keys God knows where.

But, it was the happiest time of the year for her. She would be gentle and not sarcastic for once; she would be seen _smiling_ and laughing a lot.

Especially when he was with her.

Sometimes, Kakashi even suspected that she was doing it on purpose just to have him stay with her.

But then he would chase the thought away. Those kinds of things would only come true in books, right?

[Name] remembered the first book he had brought for her. She was not the type to read books, but she loved poems.

So she was pretty surprised when she turned the cover of the poem book, surprised to see a hand writing very similar to Kakashi's:

_"The falling down sky_  
><em>Arraying the graceful<br>With its white blanket"_

She had asked whether he was the one to write the small poem.__

Of course he denied, claiming he got it from a second-hand book store and the words were already there.__

It seemed suspicious, but she dropped the subject anyway.

Though [Name]'s intuition told the otherwise.

**[Extended Ending]**

"Kakashi, why the hell is there an Icha Icha book in my undergarments drawer?"

"…Hehe."

Well, maybe she was not always _smiling and laughing_.


	2. Chapter 2 o Spring o

**o2. Spring**

Early days of spring.****

Snow finally abandoning the country.****

[Name] dropping all kinds of _heavy_ clothes, as she liked to say.****

Kakashi's nightmare.****

Kakashi loved spring, he really loved warmer weathers, but the fact that [Name] could catch a cold again made him wish for summer to arrive quickly.****

The oblivious girl would freely skip around in her summer attire just because the snow was gone.****

He seriously didn't get her.****

But then they made a deal, which sealed Kakashi's fate.****

If he went to a hanami**[1]** party with her, she would continue to wear warm clothes. The fact that she persuaded him into going with her every year would be avoided anyway.****

He had to accept this pact for both her and his sake.****

So when they arrived to the hill where hanami took place, he just couldn't help but ask.****

"Why do you drag me here every year? You must know that I find this boring." He didn't even bother to tear his gaze from his usual book.****

"Ah, come on! We don't get to see this wonderful event for a year. Try to enjoy it a bit!" She spun around enthusiastically, obviously delighted with her answer, dodging his question successfully.****

Kakashi sighed, though he couldn't help but steal a few quick glances towards his companion's way. She was dressed properly for a cherry blossom viewing event: a silky kimono, with silver and pink decorating it nicely, wrapped around her body elegantly; her long hair pulled into a traditional low bun, a few strands escaping here and there as she continued to bounce and spin with happiness.****

Kakashi thought should she act more elegant in this kind of environments, she would be perfect. He already thought that she was perfect and the most beautiful woman here, but her somewhat childish attitude towards people made them think of her lowly.****

But, she was very beautiful. She sometimes made him feel strange, made him feel like holding her so tightly and never letting go. Maybe her current attitude was a good thing, that way men wouldn't want her romantically, which would save Kakashi from going out of his way to fight for her.****

He was happy the way their relationship was. Close friends.****

He should keep it that way, he usually thought.****

It didn't change that fact that he wanted more, though.****

Embarrassed by his own mind, he quickly chased the strange thoughts away, following the source of his fantasies with his eyes. She was chatting with a group of jounins now, only a few meters away from him, finally settling down from her over-enthusiastic state.****

She was finally acting like a woman…****

…which almost made Kakashi jump in and sweep her away, away from people to keep them from falling for her. He—****

"…"

_"Finally arrives_

_Purest bloom of elegance_

_Decorating hers"_

Soft words were whispered into his ear, calming him down from his furious- and jealous- state just moments ago. He turned around, looking for the person who uttered them, but he failed to find her- or most probably him.__

It had to be a man, for he complimented his [Name].__

Since when she was _his_ was a wonder, though.__

Seriously, what was wrong with him today?__

He was not acting normal, the usually calm and indifferent Kakashi was acting panicked and… jealous?__

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, catching a glimpse of [Name] coming towards him. She had a worried expression on her pretty face.__

"What's wrong, Kakashi? You didn't look well from there, so I came to check up on you. I'm sorry I abandoned you here, I just saw a few friends. I—"__

"It's okay, [Name]."__

"…Really?"__

"Yes."__

She was silent for a moment, before a smile came to her face. "Fine, then! Let's go observe the cherries!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him further into the garden.__

"…Yes, yes."__

He sighed again, maybe a millionth time that day, and let her hold onto his arm. He chose to ignore the warmth radiating to his body from where she was holding him. If he didn't, he was not sure what would happen next.__

He tried to keep his usual straight face, finally putting his book into his back pocket, and followed the woman silently.

Crap! She was going to look more gorgeous with those pink flowers around her!__

Was it just him or was he seriously turning into a weird and mad man just because of her?

…Maybe he was reading too much Icha Icha.

__

_-_

**[1]** _Hanami_ means 'cherry blossom viewing'.


	3. Chapter 3 o Summer o

**o3. Summer**

He finally came to a decision about the fact that his weird behaviour was not because of the books he read. Not entirely.

There was something else. Something else pushed him to be anxious. Something related to a certain strange woman in his life.

[Name].

The source to all his problems.

The woman who was always carefree and fearless.

…On the surface, that is.

It was a hot summer day, maybe the hottest day of that summer, Kakashi thought bitterly. At least, they were going to the beach; he could finally have some time to cool off and relax the tension collected in his muscles. He was prone to extreme fatigue lately because of work; things were not as smooth as they used to be. On top of all, his mind just couldn't be set at ease.

[Name]'s sister had asked her to bring her daughter to the sea because she was so busy that week with the increasing hospital work and little girl wouldn't stop crying unless taken to the beach. [Name] had to fulfil her niece's request –or more like her _demand_, little one knew how to control the adults around her- and Kakashi had to fulfil [Name]'s request –_demand_, it was obvious from whom little girl took after.

He didn't even realise they reached their destination since he was so lost in thought. [Name]'s niece, who just decided to be the tallest person along the way and sat on Kakashi's shoulders, jumped with happiness, causing the man to wince slightly.

Talk about muscle pain.

"Sea, sea! I want to swim right now! Put me down, old man!"

"…O-old man! Are you talking to me?"

Five-year-old snorted. "Of course I am talking to you! Put me down."

Kakashi just sighed. "Fine, fine."

Lifting the girl from his shoulder easily, he lowered her to the ground. The second her little feet touched the ground, she wasted no time to run towards the blue, not even bothering to take off her pretty clothes.

"Hey! Don't just dive with your clothes on, little girl... [Name], shouldn't you stop her—hey, what is so funny!"

The young woman did not even try to stifle her delighted laughter; she just laughed loudly, barely making coherent sentences. After a while, she was finally able to talk properly.

"I don't know why but you guys seemed so funny just a moment ago!" Her laughs died off to little giggles. "But you are right; I should probably watch her carefully."

"…Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I know!" She grinned. "Anyway, just arrange our seat, _nee_, Kakashi~!" She winked at him before running off to her niece, who was soaked by that point but happy nonetheless.

After about ten minutes, as Kakashi was about to finally finish setting up the umbrella along with spreading the towels out, he thought he heard a light whimper.

No, it _was_ a whimper he heard.

Snapping his head towards the sound, his heart skipped a few beats because of the possibility of danger; his eye searching for the two girls. When he finally spotted them in the sea, he was bewildered, even stunned for a moment there.

There [Name] was, holding her niece above the sea, who was beyond delighted.

Something was off, though.

He dropped the items suddenly, rushing towards the sea. He kind of knew what awaited him.

"… [Name]," he called out to the woman, finally reaching and standing right behind her. The woman had already put the girl down in the sea. [Name] slowly turned around, her teary eyes piercing through his heart. "What's wrong?"

"Kakashi!" She suddenly jumped up into his arms, which were surprisingly waiting for her to do so, and he easily carried her light weight.

_"Hot days of summers_

_Entertain precious moments_

_Blue bears secret fears"_

Both did not know where the little poem came from; nor did they care. It simply danced around in the air for a while, until finally dying out. She looked into his eyes, he looked into hers.

Her tears suddenly disappeared.

"_Oji-san_, [Name]_-nee-san_, come back here!" High-pitched voice of the little girl finally woke them up from the daze they were in, urging Kakashi to walk back to the shore. His shorts were all wet now; he seemed like he didn't care.

He got to hold [Name] in his arms.

…Wait, what the hell was he thinking again?

He put her down once on the sandy ground. She seemed embarrassed for the first time in her life, surprising the man even more. "Are you okay, [Name]?"

"…Y-yes, thank you." Always confident woman was now acting all self-conscious!

"What was that, [Name]?"

"…" She was unable to speak, yet alone look him in the eye.

"Tell me."

"…Then promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

She paused for a moment to gather up her courage. "…T-there was seaweed under my feet."

That summer, Hatake Kakashi learned something new about the woman he loved.

She could take on any danger she faced. She was fearless, never rejecting any challenge; she was always daring and bold when it came to fighting.

And her only fear was: _seaweed_.

-

[A/N]: Yes, I made the little girl call him _oji-san, _meaning uncle~! 


	4. Chapter 4 o Autumn o

**o4. Autumn**

"Kakashi."

Even though a normal person would fail to notice her soft voice, Kakashi was able to distinguish hers among other sounds easily. He knew the unusual tone the young woman used when she was unsure of something.

"Kakashi," she called out again, trying to drift his attention towards herself.

"Hm?" The male finally acknowledged her presence, though still not looking up from his book.

"Did you… did you tell anyone about it?"

"About what?"

"You know…"

His heart was beating a little faster than normal, which he found quite troublesome; it was his first time seeing the young woman in a long while. She had volunteered to a solo mission –a B-Rank mission, as he remembered-, for there were no other ninja who could complete it successfully, as she liked to believe.

She didn't think that way because of arrogance. On the contrary, she was the most modest woman Kakashi had ever seen in his twenty nine years of life. It was simply a volunteer work, which was to be completed in a long time. No one had enough time these days.

It didn't change the fact that he was unable to see her for three months. Still, he was grateful that the mission did not take any longer.

[Name] sighed, tilting her head upwards to look at the slightly grey sky. Rain clouds were gathering above them.

Too much for a lovely early autumn day.

"…I meant the _seaweed_, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at her, blinking a few times before finally erupting into laughter. "Ah, you meant that!"

"Of course I meant that! What else would I talk about! Idiot." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. An absurd move since they were walking. Now she had to walk sideways, which gained more laughter from Kakashi.

Then a short silence followed. "I didn't tell anyone, don't worry."

"…Really?" The hope in her eyes almost melted him right in his spot.

Why was this _friendship_ getting harder by second?

"Yes."

She smiled; a true smile which also reached her lovely eyes.

He was not able to take his eyes off her. Not even could he blink. It was already unbearable to keep his emotions in before.

It was impossible now.

"[Name]–"

"Look, look, Kakashi! Leaves are all orange here! I've never seen such a vivid colour before!" She vanished from his side in an instant, only to be seen surrounded by oranges, yellows and reds, as well as greens, seconds later.

The rusty colour of the leaves was brought back to life by simply accompanying the elegant female.

_"Always remaining_

_Glittering of scarlet gems_

_Her grace undying"_

Although he was bewildered, or even stunned, to hear such words right beside his ears; the melodic voice echoed around was probably coming from a store nearby. He didn't waste a second thought on it; he merely went after the woman.__

"Wow, have you ever seen a park around here? It must have been built while I was gone."__

"How can a park be built in such a short time?" He shook his head, pretending to read his ever faithful book.__

The woman grinned sheepishly, scratching her chin. "Guess you're right… But I don't think three months is a short time, Kakashi."__

Her sudden change of attitude was something new to the man. He never expected her to get so serious about a simple word uttered carelessly. He even shut his book and put it in his back pocket, before lifting his head to search for her eyes.__

Her orbs were softer than he expected, as if she knew everything. He opened his mouth to finally, _finally_ let his impatient emotions pour and find their way in her heart. He could never wait a moment longer; he was too afraid to wait any longer.__

"[Name], I must tell you something–"__

She interrupted. "Sshh, it's okay; I understand." She had a knowing look in her eyes.__

"…You do?" The raised eyebrow was unwanted; he always knew she was smart, maybe smarter than himself. But she acted so clueless about everything concerning emotions that Kakashi never knew how to explain things to her properly, without scaring her off.__

"Yes!" she exclaimed with her usual loud voice, holding onto his hand lovingly. "You need not say anything, Kakashi."__

She thought his expression was priceless.__

Even though it was hard to notice, Kakashi smiled slightly, his first sincere smile in a very long time. 


End file.
